


On the Road

by Honey_Bunches9



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunches9/pseuds/Honey_Bunches9
Summary: Waverly's graduation road trip lands her stranded and with a broken car. Nicole Haught comes to the rescue-both woman begin to have feelings for each other. But neither of them get the chance to share this before Waverly has to go to College. % years later Waverly is back at home doing what she loves-Purgatory was the last place she thought her road trip crush would show up.
Relationships: WayHaught
Kudos: 13





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! It has been awhile since I have written anything here. But I had this idea for a fic I hope you all like it. The story is still evolving so please let me know what you guys would like to see. I will be updating tags and such as this story grows. This chapter is a short one I hope to write longer chapters in the future.

Waverly had finally finished High School-no more stuffy small town, no more boring courses on mathematics. She finally gets to pursue her dream of becoming a librarian. Nothing made Waverly happier than the though of getting to spend her days surrounded by books and knowledge. But as of right now the only thing on her mind is her and the open road. 

“How long will you be gone for?”, Wynonna Waverly’s usually upbeat sister gives a pouty face-she is going to miss her most when she heads out to college.  
“Well a month-long road trip along the coast- then straight to college”  
Waverly fits the last of her clothes into her suitcase.  
“So probably not until fall break.”  
The two sisters go quiet both sad with leaving each other for so long. This has been the longest they will be apart since Wynonna went to Juvie for 6 months.  
Waverly nudges Wynonna’s arm getting her attention  
“It is only 8 hours away- you can always come visit!”  
Waverly put on her famous heart-warming smile and Wynonna couldn’t help but smile back putting her sister into a head lock and nudging her head until Waverly pushes away.  
“Of course, I will visit- you need someone to show you how to party”  
Waverly rolls her eyes at this comment and brings her older sister into a hug  
“As long as you are supplying the booze”  
The two sisters laugh and slowly begin to bring Waverly’s things down the stairs and into the blue flatbed truck. Wynonna took it upon herself to take a break by sipping the rest of the contents of her flask-before Waverly catches her and puts her back to work.  
Finally, with the truck packed full with her items- Waverly was ready for the open road, for freedom and a new chapter to her life.  
Wynonna and Waverly share a tight hug both holding back tears.  
“Don’t do anything stupid-like I would”  
“I won’t I promise Wyn”  
They break from their hug  
“Do you have enough money? Vegan snacks? Protection?”  
“WYNONNA”  
Waverly blushes bright red  
“Y-yes I have everything I need …I am going to be fine”  
“I know”  
Wynonna brings her little sister in for one last hug.  
“Call me -frequently- for anything”  
“Love you Wynonna”  
“Love you too- now get going before traffic gets too bad or whatever people say”  
Waverly climbs into the truck and ready’s a map on her phone, connecting it to the car to charge. Carefully Waverly pulls out of the family homestead and watches Wynonna get smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror.

Waverly has never traveled outside of Purgatory. She couldn’t have been more excited to explore the coast. The sand and beaches-cute cottage towns and everything else in between. She was happy she gets to explore things on her own. Not having to worry about other people’s schedules- and getting to be more independent. This is what she really craved.  
Waverly about half-way through her journey decided to stop by a seaside view. She found the waves so relaxing and loved the taste of the saltwater mist that was sprayed on her tongue. She never got to experience the beach before- there was something so calming and freeing being by the water. It was nearing past sundown and Waverly needed to get to the next pitstop ASAP.  
Waverly was driving for hours, the sky turning pitch black, and not pitstop to be seen. She is running pretty low on fuel worried she will just have to pull off to the side for the night. When suddenly a sign for a gas station ahead flashes before her headlights.  
“Oh perfect” Waverly says to herself and she begins to speed slightly.  
Driving in the darkness didn’t let Waverly see the deer prancing out of the forest and in front of her truck. She struck the deer and her vehicle took the brunt of the impact. Crumbling the front of her truck. She saw the deer leap off-not knowing if it was ok or not.  
“This definitely puts a damper on my plans”


End file.
